Tis the Season
by AlexandreaThayn
Summary: Much to the annoyance of the Darcy's, it is their turn to host Elizabeth's family for the annual holiday visit.
1. The Beginning of After

A/N: This here is my first foray into writing in a long time. It is my first fanfiction in over half a decade. I am trying to get better as a writer and this is the path I am currently taking to get there. That being said, I am extremely rusty. Pride and Prejudice is my favorite love story of all time, but I commonly find myself wonder what happens 'after'. That, added along with the current season, spawned this. I hope you enjoy.

-Alex

That the grounds of Pemberley never looked as fantastic as they did in the fall was the first thing that Elizabeth thought when she stepped out this morning onto the grounds. Autumn was in full swing, the air crisp and clean and the leaves of the trees every colour you could imagine leaves to be. A few of her servants were tending to the lawn gathering the fallen wayward leaves, waving a light greeting in the direction of their mistress. Elizabeth waved back, still getting used to the idea that she had so much hired help even though it had been a few years since she had married their employer. It was one of many changes in her life that she had to get used to since moving here. Other changes, however, fit into her being like it was made to be there.

Warm hands found her shoulders, squeezing slightly as she felt lips press into her hair. This, Elizabeth thought, was one of those changes. She turned around immediately, catching his mouth with hers and sliding her hands around his shoulders.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy." she breathed, stepping back to take a look at her husband. His dark hair was, as per usual, perfectly placed on his head, though she far liked it better when it was a little mussed. She was pleased at his choice of outfit, the color of the fabric complimenting his dark eyes extremely well. Eyes that were very intently looking down at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Darcy. How might you be doing this fine morning?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled, knowing that few things in the world gave her husband more pleasure than calling her _Mrs. Darcy._ And few things in the world gave her more pleasure than hearing it.

"I'm getting some fresh air. Before, you know, the chaos."

William grimaced immediately, running a hand through his hair, a scowl fixating on his face.

"Why did we have to invite them here? Why did you have to remind me?" he asked his wife. Elizabeth sighed, shifting uncomfortably as she attempted to keep an even face when what she really wanted was to grimace with her husband.

"Because dear Jane attended to them _last_ year and we agreed, stupidly, to take turns. This year, the turn is ours to host my family. _All_ of my family, I'm afraid. Lydia begged the money to come see the family since it's been a couple years since anyone's seen her and my mother cries at being unable to see her grandson."

"And of course, I assume you gave it to her."

"Of course, Will, she's my sister."

It was a bitter memory between them, when Elizabeth first reminded William of their obligation to host the family for the holidays several months ago. The arrangement had been made between her and Jane soon after the sisters were married, since it soon became quite apparent their mother never expected to host for the holidays with two daughters so well off. Every couple months, a request came from Longbourne about how much their mother missed them, how their father was restless to see his dear Lizzy, and filled with the recent most accomplishments of their younger sisters enclosed. At the end of every letter, Mrs. Bennet implored Elizabeth when would be a good time to visit, while Elizabeth was still simply glad her mother asked for permission instead of just showing up at her door. Her husband made it quite clear that he wished the Bennet visits be kept short and far between, exceptions being made for the Gardners and the Bingley's. Elizabeth didn't disagree with him and thus the once-a-year visit for the Holidays had been born as an incentive to close off Longbourne visits for other times of the year. It was the sheer love of her sister Jane coupled with the longing to see her father that Elizabeth didn't just dump their mother on the Bingley's completely for all eternity.

Her mother alone was enough to make Elizabeth run and hide for the hills, for her mother's temperament had hardly improved even though she had only one remaining daughter to marry. Mary had caught the eye of a lovely young merchant that recently moved to Meryton and had, thankfully, fallen in love with him. He tolerated her playing, indulged in her need for silence, had a modest income of a couple thousand pounds a year, and Mary adored him with her entire being. It gave her elder sisters great pleasure to see her off and they each generously gave their sister wedding gifts. Jane and Bingley gave the happy couple furniture and the Darcy's gave Mary her own pianoforte, for which Mary was completely grateful.

This year, however, her youngest sister had begged and pleaded to attend the family gathering since she had missed it the previous years. There was no way the Wickham's could have afforded to come home—to any estate owned by Lydia's relatives. And, of course, there was no way to invite the sister without also inviting her husband—and the hellion of a child the couple were carelessly molding into their image—and neither Elizabeth nor Fitzwilliam cared to be near George Wickham any more than necessary.

"Besides," added Elizabeth, "my mother will be a lot more pleasurable in the company of her dear favorite."

This, above all else, was the reason Elizabeth had relented, in the hopes that perhaps the arrival of Lydia and her child could keep her mother occupied enough to afford her some peace and quiet.

William Darcy sighed, brushing invisible dust off of his coat. He grabbed his wife's hand gingerly, bringing it momentarily to his lips before lowering it. Elizabeth responded by gripping his hand harder, suddenly in no mood to be separated from it, as if she was mentally preparing for battle. Which, in a way, she was.

"Then, before the chaos begins, perhaps I can walk with you around the gardens. The scenery is lovely today, though nowhere near as lovely as you" he said, indicating towards the vast expanse of land before them.

"It is. Are you asking my permission to walk me around the grounds?" Elizabeth asked, a smirk gracing her lips.

"I am, if you allow it. How many hours do we have before war?"

"Permission granted, then. Father, Mother, and Kitty should be here in the afternoon. They'll be the first ones to arrive with the Bingley's and the Wickham's coming soon after. The Harrisons will be the last to arrive, I think. Mary's husband John had some things he needed to take care of in town enroute. I think that gives us a couple hours to prepare. Is that enough time for what you have in mind, Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh, Mrs. Darcy, a couple hours is more than enough time for what I have planned to do with you."

And, with that, Fitzwilliam Darcy walked down the steps to the grounds, heading towards the woods that Lizzy had come to love and enjoy, tugging his grinning, laughing wife behind him.


	2. Arrivals and Surprises

Hello, everyone! Writing this has been somewhat therapeutic for me. I haven't written this much in a really long time and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving belatedly to all the Americans at home and abroad. I hope you all stuffed your faces.

-Alex

P.S. It has come to my attention by some very helpful readers that I need to work on my regency voice. Next chapter will come after I do a little research and have a better handle on it. If anyone would like to volunteer as a beta reader to help ensure I keep within the period, I'd greatly appreciate it.

* * *

Elizabeth stood atop the steps, her hands smoothing out non-existent lines in her dress. She had taken great pains to pick out the outfit to which she was going to receive her guests. Something too plain and her mother would comment that it was no longer appropriate to her station. Something too extravagant and she would be dealing with sneaking looks of envy from Lydia and perhaps Kitty. A corner of her mouth quirked up as she remembered her husband's choice when she asked for his opinion: nothing. But, she couldn't have done that either.

So, instead, after everything was said and done, she took out a deep green gown that complimented her eyes well in a style that was clearly meant to be plain but had a sort of elegance that made it anything but. She embellished her choice with jewelry, an emerald necklace hanging from her throat and a silver bracelet clinking on her right wrist-things she could take off easily once her mother was in her cups.

The sun was on the decline, though high enough in the air that it was in no danger of going dark any time soon. Elizabeth rested her hands on the balcony, tapping her fingers idly as she watched the road that opened to the courtyard for the carriage that held her family. Part of her was wary, part of her was excited, and part of her simply wanted to get this whole thing over with.

She felt an arm hug her around her middle and Elizabeth leaned back against the mass behind her, seeking comfort in the scent of her dearest Mr. Darcy.

"They'll be here any minute, I think," she mused, placing her right hand over Will's as he cradled her from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I would have to agree with you. You do look lovely, Elizabeth, though I wish you weren't so fidgety."

"I think the situation calls for me to be fidgety. My mother and Lydia are very soon to be under the same roof."

"But you secretly miss her, Lizzy. You secretly love them both. And don't forget that they come with your dearest papa, whom you openly acknowledge to missing dearly," Mr. Darcy said, squeezing his wife lightly as she scowled. He knew it was something to which she would never admit but was completely true. She didn't even deny it, choosing instead to act like she hadn't heard him at all.

"And what of your family, then? Where is my newest younger sister?" Elizabeth turned sideways to look at her husband while still being able to keep tabs on the road. Her husband eyed her warily, withdrawing the embrace but taking her hand instead, where he idly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"What about Georgiana? She's in the house overseeing the servants as they prep for dinner. You don't think she should be down here in the cold, do you? She just recovered from being ill," Darcy said in a voice so stern that it was all Elizabeth could do to keep from laughing.

"No, of course not! I care very much for the health of my sister. She means a great deal to me. But, dearest Will, isn't about time that you acknowledge that she has suitors?"

His reaction was just as she expected and exactly what she had wanted. He scowled, causing his brows to furrow together to create that little crease she found so adorable. His expression hardened, as if a thought he would rather not acknowledge was suddenly barreling to the forefront of his mind.

"A young man named Charles approached me recently to inquire after her. I have not yet decided if he is worthy of having her hand."

"Oh, Will, don't be silly. You and I both know that no man will ever be good enough for your lovely sister. You just have to make sure that she falls hopeless, irrevocably, and resolutely in love with the right man," Elizabeth replied, laughing.

"And even then, Elizabeth, he still might not be good enough," Mr. Darcy muttered, his attention suddenly going towards the courtyard where the unmistakable sound of horse hooves came into hearing. Elizabeth turned immediately to face the courtyard, squinting in the distance as she saw her family's carriage and their horseman coming into view. Gripping fistfuls of her skirts, she made her way down the steps to greet them when they stopped in front of the house, her husband following behind her in silence. As an afterthought, Elizabeth beckoned one of the staff they had on hand who was holding a tray filled with wine glasses and wine. The man came swiftly, with a grace that made Elizabeth jealous, and was soon busy pouring wine into three of the glasses.

The carriage had barely made a complete stop when her mother barreled out of it, engulfing her daughter in a tight hug before Elizabeth knew what was even happening to her. She wrapped her arms around her mother, squeezing nearly just as tightly for a few moments before the pair separated and they could each inspect the other.

"Ah, Lizzy! You do look well—that's such a lovely gown on you. It really brings out the eyes," Mrs. Bennet said, cupping her daughters face before turning her attention onto her son-in-law. "Thank you very much for inviting us into your home, Mr. Darcy. It's as lovely as I remember it! Have you done anything recently with the estate? It might just be better than my memory serves" Mrs. Bennet said, her fingers lacing themselves around her hands as she looked around the grounds.

Elizabeth took a few moments to study her mother. She was wearing one of her better gowns and, it appeared, had taken care with her hair. While she had no issue whatsoever with engulfing her child in a hug, it was still rather clear that Mrs. Bennet found herself daunted when in the company of her husband, resorting to formalities—well, as formal as Mrs. Bennet can be. But, overall, her mother's health seemed pristine, with rosy cheeks, a gay laugh, and only a couple more fine lines gracing her face that were the result of raising five adult daughters and seeing all but one married. Satisfied, Elizabeth turned to the other members of her family's party.

"No, mama, we haven't done anything recently. Papa! Kitty! It's really lovely to see you," Elizabeth said, hugging each of them in turn. Her father gave her a hug that rivaled her mother's, where Kitty hugged her sister in somewhat of an awe. When both turned towards Mr. Darcy, her father held his hand out and grasped his son-in-law's hand with a firm grasp, unspoken words going between them. Kitty merely curtsied in front of Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh, motioning the man with the wine to pass out the glasses. The man went to her mother first, earning a smile from Elizabeth at the man's ability to read people.

"Come on, truly! All these formalities? He is my husband, not the king of England. We want you to relax; don't we, Will?" Elizabeth said, turning towards Mr. Darcy and giving him a stern look. He couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on his wife's face, going over to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I do agree with you, dear Lizzy. Mr. Bennet, my wonderful mother-in-law, please make yourself welcome and at home. You've given me the most happiness in the world by raising this amazing woman before me. And Kitty, Georgiana cannot wait to see you. She's in the house right now—she had a bit of a cold recently and was not feeling up to meeting guests outside, but she will be joining us for dinner when that time arrives. Go see her, she has eagerly awaiting your rival all week."

Kitty beamed, and Mrs. Bennet flushed at the words, a fan being whipped out to fan her face despite the given temperature as she took a deep swig of the wine she was given. Mr. Darcy beckoned to some of the men he had on standby and they began to unload the carriages before the Bennet's even knew what was happening.

"This is a lovely vintage, Mr. Darcy. A very fine choice of wine," Mrs. Bennet responded, a murmured agreement coming from her husband.

"Then thank your daughter. She chose this wine specifically for you. Kitty, you will be rooming close to my sister, since she specifically requested that you be there. As for you, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, you are the guests of honor and I have given you the best guest suite we have in Pemberley, including your own small staff to take care of anything you need while you're here. If you need anything at all, just let them know and it will be done for you," Mr. Darcy said, giving a small smile as he rested his hand on the shoulder of his mother-in-law and brought his face down to hers.

"Thank you very much for coming, Mrs. Bennet. I greatly appreciate your company."

With that, a maid came out to lead them to their rooms. Mr. Bennet shook hands with Mr. Darcy again to repeat his thanks and Kitty looked ten times more excited than she had when she first stepped out of the carriage at the prospect of seeing Darcy's sister, whom she greatly missed since their last visit. Elizabeth was beaming, feeling as if she could take off on a run and never stop.

"That went really well, I believe! Sometimes I can't believe your manners. They are, usually, perfect. Except with first meetings."

"Oh, Lizzy, I meant every word. Without them I would not have you and I still would have been the same miserable man I was when you first met me. Besides, your mother was quite gracious so far."

"We'll see. She hasn't often been to Pemberley, so she might still be in awe. Let's give it a day and see how she behaves. I may yet run for the hills!" Elizabeth laughed, drawing her arm around her husband's waist and resting her head on his chest.

"It's just too bad that I could never have met _your_ parents. I'm sure they were lovely people."

"From what I remember, they were. My father was the perfect role model for any gentleman." And Mr. Darcy left it at that as another carriage was starting to make its way down the lane. Elizabeth could recognize the carriage from a mile away, and fought to rush to meet it. When the doors opened, Bingley was the first out to help his dear wife who was soon tackled by her sister.

"Jane! Oh, Jane how I've missed you! Life is just not the same without our nightly talks!" Elizabeth breathed, nearly crushing her sister. Jane gave a small laugh and smiled at her younger sister, returning the hug in nearly the same amount of fervor.

"I've missed you, too, Lizzy. The letters don't seem to carry the same amount of amusement as listening to your voice does. But, my Elizabeth, it's only been one week since we've seen each other last!" Jane said, as the men left the girls so they could catch up themselves.

"How was your journey? Was it well? We've recently cleaned up the roads. I hope it wasn't too bumpy."

"You fret for nothing, Lizzy. The road was fine. I practically slept until the carriage stopped at your door. Oh, but Lizzy! I've exciting news to tell the family and I can't wait to tell it to everyone!"

Elizabeth perked up at this, grabbing her sister's hands and smiling.

"Please tell me it is what I think it is. Should I still have the nice young man give you a glass of wine?"

"I will not say another word of the matter, Elizabeth Darcy. You will have to find out with everyone else."

Elizabeth laughed as she always did when her sister called her _Elizabeth Darcy_ when she was trying to be stern with her. She cupped her sister's face and ran her hands down her arms.

"Alright, big sister, I'll relent but if I find out that Bingley told Will before you told me, I'm going to be very cross with you!"

"Tell her what?" their mother asked from the doorway, Mr. Bennet in tow. Pleasantries were soon exchanged between parent and newly arriving daughter and son-in-law as both daughters decided to ignore their mother's question entirely. Elizabeth distracted Mrs. Bennet by giving her another glass of wine, since she noticed that Jane has not accepted her glass.

"Jane, you look as beautiful as ever. I'm sure that your beauty will never fade. You'll be old like me and still look fresh as a baby's bottom."

"Oh, please mother, that's not true at all. Time takes away everything, especially beauty." Jane said.

"Please don't remind me, dear Jane, or you may ignite my poor nerves by reminding me that I'm no longer beautiful. I was just telling the Lucases the other day how I had nothing to wear to my visit to Pemberley and that I couldn't possibly compare to the beauty of my daughters. It was a horrible discovery, you see! Well, Lady Lucas took me shopping immediately and we had a fantastic time in all the shops in Meryton. Though not as fantastic as when you and Lizzy were there. And no where near as fun as when I would go with Lydia. Oh, I wish you two would come home more often. I hardly get to see you."

"Mrs. Bennet, you're still plenty beautiful to me," Mr. Bennet said, wrapping his arms gingerly around his wife. "Isn't that right, gentlemen."

"Oh, absolutely, Mr. Bennet. Only a beautiful woman could have begotten so many beautiful daughters." Mr. Bingley said, nodding in Mrs. Bennet direction while she whipped out her fan again.

"My dears, you flatter me so! And not a word of it is true, I am afraid. A lady must know to be humble. But, dear me, where is Lydia? She should have been here by now. And when is Mary coming?"

"Mama, Lydia will be here any moment and Mary and her husband won't be arriving until past supper. John has some things he needs to take care of before arriving." Elizabeth replied just as the sound of a carriage was heard coming up the lane. The attitude of the group shifted. Mr. Darcy stiffened, grabbing onto his wife's hand while she squeezed it once reassuringly. Jane was smiling at the thought of seeing her sister even after everything that happened though her husband was slightly more wary. The Bennets were abuzz with excitement, particularly Mrs. Bennet. When the carriage stopped in front of the doorway as the two before them had done, Mr. Wickham was the first to get out, as Bingley had done, to let his wife out of the carriage first. He looked tired, his face showing some lines around the eyes, though otherwise just as pristine as he ever was and even flashed a handsome smile towards the group waiting their arrival.

When the door opened, a small, very sleepy child was lifted into the arms of his father as Mr. Wickham held out a hand for Lydia to help her down. The hand was gloved, and it soon became quite apparent to the elder sisters that whatever clothes their youngest sister had one was more than either of them knew she could have afforded. But, as she stepped into view very slowly with pointed caution and their mother started shrieking in delight, Elizabeth wanted to melt into the floor.

"Hello, everyone! I didn't say anything about my condition, nothing at all! I even made my dear Wickham swear not to say anything at all to papa! I wanted it to be a surprise, you know! I just love surprises! Isn't it a lovely surprise?" Lydia asked, her hand smoothing over a belly so enormous Elizabeth was not sure she wouldn't be giving birth any during the stay. Forcing a smile onto her face, Elizabeth nodded and moved over to Lydia, hugging her gingerly.

"It is indeed a lovely surprise, Lydia. Welcome, dear sister, to Pemberley. I hope you have a fantastic time here."

And with that the toddler started shriek.


	3. Gossip and Scandals

A/N: So, yeah, sorry about the long wait. Work sort of killed my muse and my writing. I tried my best to do some research, but honestly didn't do a whole lot, or near enough. Sorry if this means I lose some of you readers. I hope that those of you that do stay enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Words, there were no words that could describe the fury rumbling through Elizabeth Darcy as she released her youngest sister and cordially invited her inside. Mr. Darcy merely clenched his fists without much beyond the mandatory greeting, turning towards the servants and ordering the carriage to be emptied and Wickham's things moved into the room prepared for them in a remote part of the house-as far away from him as possible. After that task was done, he removed himself to his study where Elizabeth was sure he would remain until she dragged him out for dinner. The anger in Jane Bingley was far more muted but, even so, it was there in the slight clenching of her jaw that only those who truly paid attention would even notice. Elizabeth gave her sister a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. Jane was not one to get angry easily and the fact that the Wickham's had succeeded in this in mere minutes further fueled Mrs. Darcy's anger. Where Jane's temper was pierced with fear for Lydia and her condition, Elizabeth's was aimed almost solely at the couple who had dropped such a 'surprise' on her doorstep. Those that had risked lives to make a pleasure journey simply for a party.

Their newest guests themselves varied greatly in expression. Lydia was glowing, chatting away happily to their mother while rubbing her ample stomach repeatedly as if nothing was wrong, admiring the grounds and the house she was standing outside of. At least Wickham had the sense to look somewhat ashamed. He kept his eyes cast to the ground and had already consumed two glasses of wine, though he was far too distracted trying to quiet his son to say a word to anyone else. Taking a few moments and a few breaths, Elizabeth slipped on her mask used only for guests she could not tolerate, and invited everyone to join her in the card room while their things were being situated.

In preparation for the visit, Elizabeth had arranged several tables with a variety of games and had kindly asked several strong looking men in her husband's employ to move in the pianoforte. There were many grand rooms in Pemberley, including several which were regularly open to the public. This room she had chosen specifically for the high windows that gave a great view of the carefully kept grounds, letting in sunlight without having the sun directly shine into the room. Elizabeth did not, however, want her family to have free reign of the house, oohing and ahhing at every little thing of some value. No, it was much easier to try and keep everyone in a contained space. And, she added, more like old times before she and Jane had married into money. What she had not decided, had not realized she _needed_, to prepare was a potential birthing room for the youngest sister who should truly and utterly be in bed. Should have been in bed for weeks, actually, preparing for the birth of her second child.

"Eliza, dear," her mother said, pulling Elizabeth out from her head for a few moments. "Where should I put this glass?"

Before Elizabeth could even reach for it, a young woman named Beatrice took it from her and was whisking it away, most likely to the kitchens. Mrs. Bennet blinked after the maid, still coming to terms with the fact that hired help beyond what she was used to receiving was going to be at her beck and call for the duration of her stay. On this, Elizabeth decided, she could not blame her mother. She was still not used to it. Nonetheless, Mrs. Darcy placed a gentle hand on her mother's shoulder and led her to a cushy chair near the window. Elizabeth took a wool blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over her mother's lap, seeing to her comfort.

"Anything you need, mama, just ask. By the way, a new record must be in play because you have yet to tell me any gossip about the town! And, might I add, not a single word about the Lucases other than how they took you shopping for new clothes."

"Oh yes, please tell me all the gossip of Meryton! It has been so very long since I have heard a single word about anyone! Who has married who, what are the latest fashions, have there been any scandals…" Lydia piped up, settling in a chair close to their mother. Jane settled into another chair close by, and soon everyone was circling around Mrs. Bennet, a position she seemed to rather enjoy.

"Oh, many wonderful things have happened this year! Several of the girls are getting married, having snatched up wonderful husbands. Not nearly as wonderful as yours, my dears, but I guess they will do. They seem charming all the same. Oh, there was a scandal, Lydia! Do you remember Josephine Thatcher?"

"Of course, how could I forget her! She was such a thin looking thing. Her legs and arms were nothing more than sticks and twigs. None of the boys really were fond of her, I'm afraid. Why, what about her?"

"Well, you'll be surprised to know that she came into her own. Why, she filled out overnight with a bosom and everything! But last week, she was married in a very small, private wedding and no one had even known she was being courted. And of course, you know, this raises all _sorts_ of questions."

Jane gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth with a look of surprise on her face. Elizabeth frowned, wondering if this conversation was going to take the turn she thought it was. Lydia was all ears, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, leaning close to her mother. It was certain that Lydia cared very little who stared in the story—just that there was one.

"No, mother, tell me it isn't so!"

"Oh, Lydia, it is! Apparently her parents found her in the barn out the back of her house with that Matthew Woods in an alarming state of undress. There was no choice but to marry them off in haste for the good of the girl's reputation. You could almost pretend that she was still technically pure before they were married off—there were no reports that they were completely, well, you know- but I daresay the majority of us know better."

"But Matthew Woods? He's so handsome! He had the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. Oh, you have the best eyes I have ever seen, dear Wichkam, don't worry about that. But why would he be around Josephine?" Lydia asked.

"I told you, Lydia, she became pretty overnight. But just think of her poor parents! Not to mention the other sister! What is her name—oh, Lottie. What will become of her? How much harder will it be for her parents to find her a good match when the elder sister's marriage came about in such a way?"

"I don't know, mother. Lydia ran off with a soldier in the cloak of darkness with only a letter to explain her disappearance and her other sisters have all turned out well despite," Elizabeth replied, trying to shake off the sudden spell of irration. She remembered Josephine far differently than Lydia appeared to. Josephine was a little bit shy but a pretty girl whose very strong emotions were always worn on her sleeve. Whatever Josephine did and felt was felt and done with such passion and enthusiasm, other people had no choice but to be swept away with her. This more than made up for any flaws in her appearance, because she really didn't seemed to eat a whole lot. If she had come into womanhood then that would have only served to make her more beautiful and if the boy she remembered Matthew Woods to be had come into his own as a man, then it was a fine match regardless of the circumstances that drove it. Wickham, who had been sitting in a chair sort of outside the circle looked at her with slight alarm, a frown pulling at his otherwise handsome face. Lydia said nothing, barely even reacting to the cutting words.

"Oh, Lizzy, how can you say that? My going away with my dear Wickham had everything to do with love and nothing to do with—with—lust! That's what got into Matthew and Josephine. Both of them could do to read the bible more. But, perhaps you're right and poor Lottie will not have to suffer for the inability of her older sister to control herself. I do hope that is the case, Elizabeth. The younger sister really was the prettier one."

Elizabeth trusted herself to say nothing more on the subject, excusing herself to go to the kitchens to check on the meal that was being prepared for them. The image of Lydia pouring herself over the holy book was laughable, and that was something she would much rather do in private. Jane asked to accompany her sister while the Bennet's and the Wickham's settled themselves into a game of whit.

"My, Lydia does seem to have quite a bit of energy for a woman so late in pregnancy. I can only hope that I maintain that much amount of vigor when the time comes," Jane said as soon as they had left the room.

"Ha! You have to be joking. How can you not be mad at her for coming here, Jane? She should be in her bed in her home, well into confinement. It took them at least a month to get here, you know. I do, considering how I paid for it. Imagine the number of things that could have happened enroute. What if she went into labor? Where would she have been? Who would have helped her?"

"Elizabeth! She's our sister and we have plenty of money to share. Are you resenting having to pay for her and her family to be here?"

"No, but I really do wish she had not come. You do understand, Jane, that I can't even dare have her leave until the baby is born. I will not be responsible for my sister having a baby on the side of the road in the cold, no matter how foolish she is! My husband and I got into our largest argument over having them come here at all but she was so insistent in her letters, Jane, I thought I could make it work. He was cross with me for weeks, though he can never truly stay mad at me for long. I really thought I could. But now he's holed up in his study and, as you can see, even Georgiana has not returned with Kitty to be in the presence of them. And she assured me it was alright, too. Kept telling me so every time I asked her."

"I think my sister-in-law will be alright. She has a blunt way of saying things when she's not forced into social courtesies. Kitty is what is probably keeping them apart from the rest of the group. She has been outside of Lydia's influence for so long that I think she realizes how foolish her younger sister was, though we love her dearly. She expressed worry to me in her letters that Lydia would try and find her a husband, since she _is_ the last of us to get married. Perhaps she just needs a break from mother and father, too. You know how mother is with single daughters—very insistent that they changed that status as soon as possible. The journey could not have been easy on _them_ either, you know."

"I know. Kitty had wrote to me that she _was _interested in someone—but not seriously enough to warrant bringing him around mother. Anyway, these are the kitchens. I had the chefs prepare all of mother's favorites. Blood pudding, quail, custard, and the like. I think she will be delighted," Elizabeth said, opening the large door that led into what had previously been an awe-inspiring kitchen. The smells coming out of it were delicious, already making Elizabeth's mouth water. Jane seemed to ogle at the sheer size of the room, hardly acknowledging the amazing smells coming from within as she passed a soft, genuine smile to the staff. Elizabeth beamed, knowing how much the staff as Pemberley adored her sister Jane, a sentiment she herself could not agree more on. Every time Jane arrived, they would laden her down with fresh fruit from the gardens or the orchard they had in the back. Despite everyone knowing that Jane never wanted for anything with Bingley as her husband.

And then the smells registered with Jane and, without another word, she bolted out of the kitchen in such a haste that Elizabeth had to run to catch up with her. But, unfortunately, there was nowhere for Jane to find relief in the sudden wave that was roiling through her, and she unceremoniously dumped the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Luckily for the staff, Elizabeth thought as she rubbed her sister's back, was that Jane had managed to find one of the few marbled areas uncovered by carpet. Immediately, a woman arrived with a small pale, gently holding it for Jane while she finished retching.

"Lizzy, I am so, so very sorry," Jane mumbled, fishing out a handkerchief and dabbing her face. Elizabeth simply laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair that had gotten lose during the ordeal.

"Don't be silly, Jane! You had told me your state and I still took you into a room full of overpowering smells. It is me who should be apologizing to you, sister dear. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jane gave a small smile, still mortified by what had just occurred. Her hands smoothed out invisible wrinkles in her gown, a nice silk number in the shade of a beautiful periwinkle that complimented her eyes perfectly. Elizabeth, as weird as it was, thought she looked more beautiful in that moment than any she could remember. Her elder sister, her amazing Jane, was going to be a mother. There were few things Elizabeth could think that suited Jane better.

"How did Mr. Bingley take the news when you first told him?" Elizabeth asked, leading them away from the pile as it was being cleaned and down the halls. Beatrice, the young women that had taken away her drink, offered her and her sister two wine glasses, which they both took eagerly. Jane drank hers a bit quickly, swishing the white wine in her mouth before swallowing to get rid of the foul taste that had previously resided there. Elizabeth shoved hers into Jane's hand, claiming that she needed it more.

"Oh, Elizabeth! He was beside himself with joy! I don't think he had ever been that happy, even on our wedding night! And my, this is really good wine."

"I would not have thought anything else, you know. He's such a gentle soul. Though I can't possibly imagine him any happier than he was when you gave him the honor of being his wife. I didn't think I would ever see him stop smiling!"

"Oh, neither did I, Lizzy, neither did I. But what about you? You have Lydia and, I suppose, now me supplying mother with grandchildren. When do you think your turn would be?"

There it was, Elizabeth thought, her most dreaded question. It was easy for her to be happy for Lydia and even more so to be happy for Jane. It was not easy for her to be faced with the same questions she asked herself every month when she discovered that her womb had not quickened yet again. And while she talked about a great deal of things with her beloved sister, this was not something she wanted to deal with at this moment—not when the mere thought of it was generally enough for her to shut herself away in the library for escape. No, much easier to change the subject.

"How about we find Georgiana and Kitty? It's not right for them to be eluding the family fun. Besides, card games are much more pleasant when you have a large group of people and it's been so long since I've been around Kitty I hardly recognize her. "

"She has grown, hasn't she? I do want to see her, you know. It's been so very long…"

And with that the sisters made their way to the other girls, laughing away as they went.


End file.
